Second Chances
by AnisaLee
Summary: Blaine Anderson has it all.  Money, success, a job he loves.  Everything, but Kurt that is.  What happens when he's given a chance at happiness with Kurt that he passed up at Dalton?  AU  Rated M during later chapters.  Inspired by the film "Family Man"
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry. Apparently all my line breaks were eliminated. Should read better now! Sorry for the false update alert. Just noticed a typo that I can't change without totally uploading it as new.

* * *

"I always thought you and Kurt hooked up in high school," Wes shrugged.

Blaine chuckled, "I think everyone did."

"You two were always so close," Wes commented.

"We were. He was my best friend."

Wes nodded, "So what happened?"

Blaine shrugged, "Lots of things, I guess. We just...grew apart. I haven't spoken to him in years. Why even bring him up?"

"He's, umm, well... Here," Wes slid a sheet of paper across the table.

"This is a wedding invitation."

"Yeah."

"Kurt's getting married?" Blaine gaped.

Wes nodded.

"To who?"

"A guy who works at the magazine with me. That's how I was invited."

Blaine sat numb for a second. He hadn't spoken to Kurt since they had graduated Dalton. They had tried to keep a friendship going, but with Blaine moving to Chicago and Kurt heading out to New York, life got in the way. Phone calls went from hours to barely filling 10 minutes before silence took over. Then they just stopped. Texting continued for a little bit, but even that felt strained. Short sentences were replaced with one word comments and then smiley faces before nothing. It hadn't been anything they had planned on. They had thought they would be in each other's lives forever. It's funny how high school promises and dreams drift away and morph into something new without realization. It creeps up until one day life is completely different and it's not known how it happened.

"So how's he...how's he doing?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Wes shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

A thick eyebrow rose at that comment.

"He seems happy," Wes shrugged.

"So why are you telling me?"

Wes snorted, "Ten years later and you're still completely clueless."

"What?"

"I know you're in love with him," Wes blurted in exasperation.

The smaller man paused, frozen in his seat, "Wh-what?"

"It's obvious. We all thought that-"

"All? Who's all?"

Wes rolled his eyes, "All the Warblers. Hell, David even had a poll going on how long it would take you to ask him out."

"Okay," Blaine sighed, "Maybe I did have a small crush on him, but that was ten years ago."

"And yet, you're still single," Wes countered.

"I'm between relationships," Blaine corrected.

Wes rolled his eyes again, "Which means you're single."

"Look, I really need to go - " Blaine started to stand.

"Okay," Wes nodded, "Look, just take this," He thrust the invitation into Blaine's hand.

Blaine fought off the urge to crumble it in his fist, "Why would I want this?"

"Just-just keep it," Wes shrugged.

* * *

It stared at him like it knew. It taunted him with his secrets and his thoughts. It bored into his soul and terrified him. It was just a sheet of cardstock with printed words on it. Yet, the thing lay on the counter instead of the trash. He had wanted to throw it away as soon as he walked through is apartment door, but he couldn't. There was just something about the cream colored invitation that begged to be tossed onto the counter. Maybe he was a masochist, but he had the damn thing memorized. The address, the time, the date. It was burned into his mind.

He had found himself replacing Kurt's soon to be hus-...the other man's name with his. His mind saw his name on that damn invitation next to Kurt's.

Sitting down heavily, Blaine took in a deep breath. He didn't want to face it. Hadn't faced it ever, really. He was not in love with Kurt Hummel...was he? How could he be? Kurt had been his best friend. His confidante. So why did he suddenly feel...empty?

He had everything. He had worked hard to get to the point he was at. He was Blaine Anderson, senior partner at Collins, Bartow and Stepenshaw law firm. He had a Supreme Court case pending for gay marriage and it was likely that he would win.

Sighing, he rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. If only things had been different.

Things would be better in the morning. They had to.

* * *

The first thing that he became aware of was the buzzing of an alarm clock.

"Wha?" Blaine groaned, opening a bleary eye. 6:45 am. Why was his clock set for 6:45? He didn't have to be at work until 9. His hand reached out to hit the off button.

"Come on sleepy, time to get up," A melodic voice filled the room.

Blaine frowned in confusion, but the majority of his conscious was somewhere in the realm of warm and sleep.

"If I go down to breakfast alone, I'll send the bopsy twins up here to get you up. I don't think you want a repeat of Wes pouring maple syrup in your hair to get you up."

That did it. Blaine's eyes flew open and he squinted as he looked around, "Kurt?"

"Blaine?" Kurt chuckled back, "Come on. Up."

"What...what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt turned to the mirror on the dresser and put the final touches on his hair.

Blaine sat up and blindly reached on the night table for his glasses. His vision cleared and in front of him stood Kurt. A younger version of Kurt, "What the...what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Here? In my apartment?"

Kurt laughed, "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What?" Blaine struggled out of bed, "Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine blinked a few times, "Did Wes put you up to this? I knew he-"

"What? Blaine, we fell asleep studying," Kurt grabbed his blazer from the back of Blaine's desk chair.

"Huh?"

"Clearly, we need to get some coffee into you Mr. Coherent," Kurt laughed and leaned in close to Blaine.

Blaine frowned, taking a panicked step backwards, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Kurt frowned, "I'm kissing my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Blaine exclaimed in shock.

Kurt made an irritated noise, "Yes. What's gotten into you? You're my boyfriend. What's wrong with you?"

"Boyfriend?" Blaine repeated in a squeak, "What year is it?"

"Blaine?" Kurt's tone was full of concern.

"Just, what year is it Kurt?"

"2012."

_Oh shit_.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry, this is not an update. I just wanted to note that I am still working on this story. It's been on hiatus for a while, but I do have the next chapter started and will be updating very, VERY soon. There will probably be a title change because I just saw that there are several stories with the same title.

So, don't fret. This story has not been forgotten and will be updated soon!


End file.
